Diary si Kembar Orihara
by Naka Kumi
Summary: Kururi dan Mairu Orihara datang berkunjung ke kantor kakaknya, Izaya Orihara untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang idolanya, Yuuhei Hanejima. Saat Izaya meminta bayaran dari infonya, dia menemukan diary adik kembarnya itu, dan mengambilnya sebagai pengganti bayarannya. Apa sebenarnya isi dari diary itu?


[bukan] FanFic, cuma penyaluran ide :

"Diary Si Kembar Orihara"

Suatu hari, si kembar Orihara, Kururi dan Mairu datang ke kantor Izaya dengan membawa 1 koper besar yang tidak diketahui apa isinya.

"Onii-chaaan!" sapa Mairu saat memasuki pintu ruang kerja Izaya. Disusul oleh Kururi dibelakangnya.

"Hoo, kalian. Ada apa datang kemari? Informasi dariku tentang Hanejima Yuuhei masih kurang akurat, kah?" tanya Izaya seraya tersenyum sinis kepada kedua adik kembarnya.

Kururi menggeleng. "Tidak." Sambil terus mengutak-atik PDA nya. "Yuuhei ada di Ikebukuro."

"Jadi?" tanya Izaya yang kini dengan raut muka datar.

"Kami akan berkeliling Ikebukuro dan mencari Yuuhei sampai kami menemukannya!" jelas Mairu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian datang kemari?"

"Informasi." Jawab Kururi singkat. "Kami butuh informasi soal Shizuo-san."

"Shizuo?" Izaya mulai menanggapinya serius.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kami sedikit kesulitan apabila ada Shizuo-san! Dia tidak akan memperbolehkan kami mendekati Yuuhei." Jawab Mairu cemberut.

"Ha~aah!" Izaya facepalm. "Kenapa harus dia objek nya?"

"Ayolaaah, onii-chan! Bantu kami!" rengek Mairu mendekati meja kerja Izaya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bantu. Tapi kali ini aku akan pasang tarif karena objek kalian adalah orang yang aku benci." Izaya menatap Mairu tajam. "1000 yen untuk satu informasi tentang Shizu-chan!"

Mairu menatap balik mata kakaknya dengan penuh keyakinan. "DEAL!" ucapnya dihadapan Izaya.

Izaya berfikir sejenak. "Baik! Tepati janji kalian atau kubunuh Yuuhei sebagai gantinya! Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha!"

"Kau bunuh Yuuhei atau aku berikan kepala Dullahan pada Celty-san!" ucap Mairu menantang kakaknya.

"Kau bunuh Yuuhei kami atau aku sebarkan berita kau akan menikahi Namie.." tembal Kururi sambil masih asyik dengan PDA nya. "Yuuhei di perempatan jalan Restoran Russian Sushi. Simon-san ada disana."

"Cukup, itu tidak lucu!" jawab Izaya menghentikan tawanya. "Kalian butuh informasi apa sekarang?" dia memutar kursinya ke depan komputer.

"Cukup beritahu kami saja, posisi Shizuo-san sedang ada dimana." Jelas Kururi.

"Sigh! Mudah!" Izaya mulai membuka ponselnya. Sibuk menelepon orang dan mengirim e-mail kemana-mana. Setelah 10 menit pekerjaannya selesai. "Sudah."

"Dimana dia?" tanya Mairu.

"Seperti dugaanku, Shizuo tidak ada di Ikebukuro. Dia sedang mengantar Tom menagih hutang seseorang yang kabur ke Yokohama." Jelas Izaya seraya masih menerima telepon. "Baiklah, nanti aku hubungi kau lagi."

"Jelas! Masalah kita selesai! Ayo cepat ke Russian Sushi, Kururi! Aku sudah tidak sabar menemui Yuuhei!" ajak Mairu sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Mana bayaranku?" tanya Izaya.

"Ambil saja di koper. Kami juga titip itu, ya! Ingat! Jangan rampas semua uang kami, hanya 1000 yen! Kalau aku tahu uang nya kurang, niatku mengembalikan kepala Dullahan itu ke Celty-san akan aku lakukan!" ancam Mairu lalu ia berlalu keluar ruangan sambil menarik tangan Kururi. "Ingat ituuuu, onii-chaaaann!"

"Dasar!" gumam Izaya. Dia mendekati koper yang dibawa oleh adik-adik kembarnya.

"Mencuri sesuatu lagi?" tanya seseorang di ambang pintu.

Izaya menoleh kearahnya. "Namie Yagiri. Jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu, aku hanya mencari bayaranku."

"Kau pasang tarif pada adikmu?" tanya Namie sinis. "Mereka kemari, huh~"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku, Namie~ Dan kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa, sudah pasti targetnya tetap sama. Adik Shizu-chan yang tampan dan terkenal itu pastinyaa~~" Dia mulai mencari uang di koper adiknya. Tapi pencariannya terhenti ketika ia melihat buku tebal berwarna ungu dan tertulis "Our Diary" pada sampulnya. "Kau tahu Namie, sebenarnya aku sayang adik-adikku." Dia mengambil diary itu lalu menutup kembali kopernya.

"Sudah kau ambil bayaranmu?" tanya Namie ketus.

"Lupakan soal bayaran. Aku tertarik pada sesuatu." Izaya duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka-buka barang rahasia milik adiknya itu. "Namun terkadang mereka itu bodoh."

"Huh..sesukamu lah!" ucap Namie seraya mencari buku di rak.

Izaya mulai membuka halaman-per-halaman dari diary itu. Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk membacanya.

_Januari/14/2010_

_Kau tahu, kau tahu?! Senangnya aku melihat Yuuhei-kun dari dekat! Sayang sekali kali ini aku tidak mengambil banyak gambar darinya.. huuuu~~_

_-Mairu- _

_Namun sayang sekali Shizuo-san lagi-lagi melarang kami mendekati Yuuhei-kun! Untung saja onii-chan datang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kami bisa melanjutkan memandang Yuuhei kami dengan puas~_

_-Kururi- _

"Mereka memanfaatkan aku ya? Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak terpuji. Tapi mereka cerdas ya, Namie~" Izaya menoleh kearah namie. "Seharusnya kau bangga dengan adikmu."

"Diam! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya!" bentak Namie.

"Uuu~h! Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih, Namie~~" goda Izaya lalu ia kembali membuka-buka halaman diary selanjutnya.

_Maret/18/2010_

_Berkat informasi dari onii-chan, kami bisa melihat Yuuhei dari dekat! Jelas saja, apartemen Yuuhei-kun yang sangat rahasia kami tahu itu. Bangga nyaaa~ Origatoo, onii-chan! _

_-Mairu- _

_Mungkin saat itu nasib kami sedang baik. Shizuo-san sedang asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan onii-chan sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau kami membuntuti Yuuhei-kun ke apartemennya. Mairu sempat mimisan saat mengintip Yuuhei sedang..._

_-Kururi- _

_Berhenti sampai disitu, Kururi! Jangan dilanjutkan! Aku bisa mimisan lagi! KYAAAA!_

_-Mairu- _

_Dasar Mairu Bodoh! :P_

_-Kururi-_

_Mei/1/2010 _

_Aku melihat onii-chan sedang berbincang2 dengan murid Raira. Tampang murid itu culun sekali. *facepalm* sepertinya onii-chan tertarik pada nya. Kali ini, kami tidak berhasil menemukan Yuuhei, sialan! PDA ku rusak! Dx _

_-Kururi- _

_Onii-chan bilang namanya Mika..Mikaa..Mikaa..do! Iyah! Mikado! Rupanya Mikado itu teman nya Kida-kun ya? Yah, masa bodoh! Yuuhei-kun lah yang masih lebih baik dari mereka! :D _

_LOVE YUUHEI! 3 _

_-Mairu- _

_Februari/23/2010_

_Kali ini aku benar-benar jengkel! Shizuo-kun mengurungku dan Kururi di suatu ruangan dan mengunci kami dengan VENDING MACHINE! Padahal Yuuhei-kun saat itu sedang ada live show! Tapi..tapi.. tapi! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Sudahlah! Aku muak membayangkannya! Yuheeeii-kuuunnnnnn TT^TT)9  
-Mairu-_

_Kau berlebihan Mairu, kamu sendiri melihatnya di PDA ku, bukan? Aku tidak tahu jelas ada kejadian apa diluar. Sepertinya Shizuo-kun dan onii-chan kembali ribut. Masa bodoh soal pasangan aneh itu. Live show Yuuhei-kun saat itu sedang mencari pasangan!  
parah sekali, Mikado-san masuk TV! Dan dia bersama seorang gadis! Wow!_

_-Kururi-_

Izaya merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. "Pasangan aneh?" gumamnya. "Hey, Namie~"

"Hnn?" Namie menyahut. Dia masih disana.

"Menurutmu, aku dan Shizu-chan itu seperti apa?" tanya Izaya setengah serius.

"Pasangan Yaoi mungkin." Jawab Namie singkat.

"Haa~~" wajahnya berubah aneh. "Sejak kapan kau beranggap sepeti itu hah?"

"Entahlah, seseorang sibuk dengan post nya di blog yang terinspirasi dari kau dan Shizuo. Mungkin anggota Dollars?"

"Dollars?" dia berfikir. "Karisawa Erika. Yumasaki Walker." Gumamnya menerka dalang dibalik anggapan tentangnya. "Darimana kau bisa tahu, bahkan kau sendiri bukan anggota Dollars dan kau pernah ditindas oleh Dollars sendiri?"

"Entahlah." Namie menutup buku bacaannya. "Aku hanya menerka."

Izaya bingung untuk sejenak, kemudian kembali membaca diary milik adiknya. "Sungguh, manusia." Izaya facepalm.

_Februari/7/2009_

_Sekolah! Aku benci sekolah! Lagi-lagi sensei mengomeliku, kenapa Kururi tidak! Hanya karena aku menggambar wajah Yuuhei di catatan pelajaranku saja aku diomeli!? Padahal apa masalahnya?! Aku benci sensei! Andai saja sensei juga penggemar berat Yuuhei-kun seperti aku dan Kururi, di sekolah pasti mengasyikkan xDDDD LOL _

_LOVE YUUHEI! 3_

_-Mairu- _

_Mairu terlalu gegabah, setidaknya dia harus berfikir kalau saat itu pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tapi aku juga benci sensei! Hanya karena aku lihat liputan live show Yuuhei-kun di PDA saja, PDA ku di rampas! Untung saja saat itu aku bawa uang lebih, seusai pelajaran aku membayar uang ganti kepada sensei. _

_-Kururi-_

Itu namanya penyogokan! Bukan uang ganti.. :P

-Izaya-

Izaya menambahkan tulisannya di halaman diary itu. "Ha..ha..ha..! ini mengasyikkan!"

_Agustus/1/2009_

_Hari ini kami pergi ke AN*MATE. Takjub sekali saat itu sedang ada promo gila-gilaan untuk setiap harga yang berhubungan dengan Hats*ne M*ku! Sebenarnya kami juga penggemar M*ku-tan tapi maksud kami kesana saat itu mau beli official book nya Yuuhei-kun! TT^TT  
bodohnya Kururi! Lupa bawa uang tambahan! _

_M*kuuuuuu-taaann! Aku mau nendroid nyaaa! TT^TT_

_Uweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _

_-Mairu- _

_Maaf Mairu! Saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku lupa soal Hats*ne M*ku's fair ! _

_Onii-chan juga tidak memberi tahu kami bukan? Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Onii-chan! Tapi setidaknya kita dapat official book nya Yuuhei-kun yang limited edition itu kan? Aku tidak menyangka harganya begitu mahal! -_-''_

_-Kururi- _

_Sudahlah! M*ku's fair datang setiap 3 minggu sekali kan xDDD_

_Minggu depan harus datang loh! w)9  
-Mairu- _

_Maret/10/2009_

_Hari ini di sekolah ada murid pindahan baru. Katanya dari London dan dia anak bangsawan! Sebenarnya bukan masalahku sih, aku kurang begitu tertarik. Akan tetapi saat aku lihat rupa si murid baru itu... pikiranku berkata "kawaii~~" padahal dia cowok! Tapi, sayangnya dia sepertinya manja dan terlalu kolosal. Mana bawa butler segala lagi -_-'' payah! Butlernya handsome sih, tapi aku tetap berpihak pada Yuuhei-kun!  
LOVE YUUHEI! (sepertinya aku sudah tertular Mairu, jyaa!)_

_-Kururi-_

_Kamu memang tertular virusku, Mairu! xDDD gyahahahaha!_

_Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Phantomhive Ciel! Dia memang super kawaii, deshou~ Michaelis Sebastian juga tampan looh xDDD tapi tidak setampan Hanejima Yuuhei-kun :3 _

_STILL LOVE YUUHEI-KUN! 3_

_-Mairu- _

_Mei/17/2009_

_Akhirnya malam minggu tiba! Aku dan Kururi mencoba mendatangi salah satu kafe baru di kota xDDD Maid Cafe! Pelayannya cantik sekali! Terutama yang namanya Misaki-chan! Dia itu total tsundere, melebihi Kururi! Aku sedikit terkagum2 dengannya. _

_Tapi satu yang kurang kusukai. Cowok pirang yang mendekati Misaki-chan itu sepertinya... -_-''_

_Sudahlah! Ah, aku lupa bahas soal Yuuhei-kun! Hari ini aku nonton live show nya di tv xDDD kau keren seperti biasanya! _

_LOOOVEEE YUUHEI-KUN! FOREVER! 3 3_

_-Mairu- _

_Cowok pirang yang mendekati Misaki-chan, aku sudah tanya pada onii-chan. Namanya Takumi Usui. Entahlah aku lupa dia sekolah dimana, hanya saja berdasarkan informasi dari onii-chan, dia itu playboy dan reputasinya buruk meski memiliki wajah kakkoi..._

_Soal Ayuzawa Misaki-chan, dia itu di sekolahnya seperti kepala gangster, kasar, dan ditakuti para cowok. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, dia total Tsundere! :D_

_Soal pembahasaan Yuuhei-kun, hari ini libur dariku~ :3 _

_-Kururi-_

_Hee~ soukaa~~ sepertinya Usui-kun jadi korban stalk Kururi selanjutnya, ya!_

_Kau sampai mencari informasi tentangnya xDDD LOL_

_-Mairu-_

"Sepertinya semakin lama aku membacanya, semuanya semakin aneh. Hey, Namie~ apakah setiap diary itu aneh?" tanya Izaya, sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan membaca.

"Mana kutahu, aku tidak menulis hal-hal seperti itu." Jawab Namie dingin sambil mencatat sesuatu dalam bukunya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tulis sekarang."

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Namie yang semakin ketus. "Sebaiknya jangan ajak aku bicara!"

"Yataa~ Yataa~~ sebaiknya kau ubah sikapnmu sebelum gajimu kupotong." Izaya kembali membaca.

_Mei/5/2009_

"_Pisau keluarga Phantomhive tidak terkalahkan, dibuat dari lapisan emas, dengan ketajaman terjamin. Ini bisa merobek kulit lehermu, lho! Sebaiknya anda hati-hati, Orihara-san." GYAAAAAAAAA! Michaelis-san berkelahi dengan onii-chan tadi siang! Mengerikan! Sangat mengerikan! Badan onii-chan penuh dengan luka gores! Padahal biasanya dia selalu selamat apabila berkelahi dengan Shizuo-san! MENGERIKAN!_

_-Mairu- _

_Jelas saja onii-chan kalah! Michaelis-san kan bukan manusia!_

_-Kururi- _

_B..bukan manusia?_

_-Mairu- _

_Hey, baterai PDA ku saat itu habis! Sayang sekali aku lupa mendokumentasikannya! _

_-Kururi- _

_Kururi bodoh! -_-'' padahal itu kan kejadian langka! Kururi payah, desuu~~_

_-Mairu- _

PADA SAAT ITU KALIAN DISANA KAN? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENOLONGKU?

KALIAN BERDUA YANG BODOH!

-Izaya-

_September/10/2009_

_Hari ini di kota sedang ada cosplay, beruntung sekali kami datang saat itu. Misaki-chan rupanya ikut ambil peran! Dia bercosplay menjadi Meg*rine Luk*! Kireii sekali! _

_Dan Yuuhei-kun! Dia bercoplay seperti vampire! *meltmeltmelt* _

_I LOVE YUUHEI-KUN! 3 ( aku memang sudah tertular Mairu )_

_-Kururi- _

_YUUUHEEEEIII-KUUUNNN JADI VAMPIIIREEEEE! _

_Kami-sama! Mairu-chan rela dihisap darahnya! Mairu-chan rela dimakaaan olehnya! _

_*meltmeltmeltmeltmelt* _

_LOOOOVVVVEEEEE VAMPIIIIRRR YUUUHEEEEEIIII 3 3 3_

_-Mairu-_

"Buku ini semakin tidak jelas!" ucap Izaya melempar bukunya ke meja lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan. "Tunggu sebentar! Namie, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"21 Mei 2010." Jawab Namie singkat.

Izaya mengeluarkan pen nya dan mulai menulis, di diary adiknya!

_Mei/21/2010 _

_Hari ini aku membaca diari kalian berdua. Lain kali, ceritakanlah cerita yang lain! _

_Aku benci sewaktu dibagian aku kalah oleh Sebastian. Sebaiknya kau hapus sebelum aku bunuh Yuuhei untuk kesenanganku! Ha!  
LOVE HUMAN!_

_-Izaya, ur onii-chan- _

[ mungkinkah to be continued, atau the end? :3 ]


End file.
